mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Way Before (Alfred Packer episode)
The Way Before is the first episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the first season of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) who is a consultant and working half time and then he goes to his car and then he goes to the parking garage. He meets Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) who is an american prospect and confessed to cannibalism and then he tells Alfred Packer make sure your application is complete this week and then he says okay. He takes him to Thunderbird Lanes and then they go inside the Bowling Lanes. They meet Polly Pry (Meghan Muhalley) and then they talk together about bowling and then they bowl the ball together and complete it. He knows that a police officer named Alan (Eugene Byrd) is taking a look and walkthrough and he is investigating Alfred Packer for confessing as a cannibal and then Alfred Packer wants to eat Simon and then he is arrested by Alan for saying that he wanted to eat Simon. In prison Alan locks up Alfred Packer for trying to eat Simon and then he says bye Alan and then he is locked up and then he calls Simon Packer and then Simon Packer says hold on Alan Packer just hold on for a minute and then he says okay man and then they speak through it. He tells them bye see you later and I gotta go see James for a while and then he heads over to his house. He goes to his house on 9233 Outlook Ave where he is staying with his son for the day as a resident. *At the Packer Residence house Simon Packer talks with Alfred Packer's son named James Humphrey Packer (Matt Stone) who is talking through everything and then they talk through the positive about the story and then he tells James Humphrey Packer to clean up the mess and then Alfred Packer says good morning today I am released from jail and then he says according to the words it says well well Simon and James I live her with you and then they say great and then they talk about their record. They talk about the rights and how advocate can work and then they talk about rights and advocate so that they will know the right thing and then Simon goes in his yard to check it out and then he says good day right Alfred Packer and then he says right and then he says good thing Alfred Packer but don't slip in. He leaves the house and then tells Alfred Packer bye. He goes to his car and then he drives to Academy Rd and then he knows that Alfred is waiting and then Alfred Packer says yes Simon Packer do your thing and then he says you may be the lucky one out right and you know it. *Simon Packer knows that an obsessed loan shark named George Noon (Dian Bachar) and then a group of loan sharks are questioning Simon and then Simon fights the loan sharks and then he shoots and kills the loan sharks and then he escapes George Noon and then George Noon says come back please and fight and then he says why do that. He goes to Wawa where a group of loan sharks named Todd (Vincent Kartheiser) and Alexa (Alexis Bledel) have arrived to take action and then they punch Simon Packer and then a goon named Jason (Ray Liotta) has arrived to take action or caution and then Todd tells Jason move back and then Simon Packer tells Todd not to kill a goon named Jason and then Jason tells Todd don't do anything and then Todd shoots and kills Jason and then Simon Packer tells a Wawa Employee named Ramone (Raymond Franza) who is helpful and then he tells him good time and then he thanks Simon for a good job and then he heads out the door. He leaves and says thank you. He goes to the Packer Residence and then he tells Alfred and James Humphrey Parker on how the way leads and turns and then they talk about the feeling together to thank him. *He goes to Michael Relators and then he visits Michael (Gene Jones) who is talking through everything and then they talk about the day together so that they have the rights to know things better and then they talk about it and then they take a tour and then he says thank you Michael and then he goes to his car. He meets David (Dave Filoni) who is an office manager and then he tells David good day today and then he says good thing I remember and then he says thanks for coming with me and then he says good day so long. He goes to pick up Alfred Packer's daughter named Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) who is the daughter of Alfred Packer and a drug dealer and then she resides in Philadelphia and then they go to Red Lion Rd to tell a prinicpal named Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) who knows the way through it. He goes back to Alfred Packer's house on 9233 Outlook Ave and then he goes inside. He tells Alfred Packer, James Humphrey Packer on how it was and then Polly Pry stops by and then he tells them good thng your here and then Todd and Alexa arrives and says I have the paper work form filled out and then Todd shoots and then Alfred Packer kills Todd by eating his flesh and then he shoots and kills Alexa because she became a loan shark. He tells a child named Walt (Aaron Paul) about everything that he knows is correct because he knows it is right for him and thanks him again. Trivia *This is the first episode in the series because it was aired on January 2 2011. Rating Caution *The following is rated TV-MA for strong language and violence and viewer discreation is advised. Characters *Johnny Hardwick as Simon Packer. *Trey Parker as Alfred Packer. *Meghan Muhalley as Polly Pry. *Matt Stone as James Humphrey Packer. *Dian Bachar as George Noon. *Dave Filoni as David. *Melissa McBride as Liesel Packer. *Yasmine Bleeth as Gracie. *Eugene Byrd as Alan. *Vincent Kartheiser as Todd. *Alexis Biedel as Alexa. *Ray Liotta as Jason. *Raymond Franza as Ramone. *Gene Jones as Michael. *Aaron Paul as Walt. Deaths *Loan Shark 1 - Killed by Simon Packer. *Loan Shark 2 - Killed by Simon Packer. *Loan Shark 3 - Killed by Simon Packer. *Loan Shark 4 - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jason - Killed by Todd. *Todd - Killed by Alfred Packer. *Alexa - Killed by Simon Packer. Quotes *Simon Packer: I'm going to the car. *Simon Packer: Now I'm getting in. *Simon Packer: Let me go to the parking garage. *Simon Packer: So Okay Then. *Simon Packer: Alfred Packer AKA Alfered Packer. *Alfred Packer: Hi Simon we have not met each other since my career. *Simon Packer: So Way to go. *Alfred Packer: I am Alfred Packer or you can call me Alfered so I am a prospector confessing to cannibalism. *Simon Packer: Make sure your application is complete this week. *Alfered Packer AKA Alfred Packer: Okay Simon. *Simon Packer: Let me take you to the bowling lanes. *Alfered Packer: Better idea. *Simon Packer: Do you like going. *Alfered Packer: Yes I do. *Simon Packer: Go in. *Alferd Packer: Okay. *Simon Packer: Polly Pry. *Polly Pry: Simon. *Simon Packer: Your doing great Polly Pry. *Polly Pry: Good. *Alferd Packer: Hello this is my friend Simon Packer. *Polly Pry: Nice to introduce you Alferd Packer. *Alferd Packer: Alright though. *Alan: Taking a look. *Alan: I'm investigating him for cannibalism. *Alferd Packer: I am under arrest. *Alan: You are under arrest for trying to eat Simon. *Alferd Packer: Okay bye. *Alan: You are under arrest for saying that you wanted to eat Simon. *Alferd: I'm getting locked up. *Alan: Yes you are. *Alferd: Bye Alan. *Alan: I said Bye Alferd. *Simon: Okay Hold on Alan. *Alan: Alright Simon. *Simon: Gotta go see James Humphrey.